


It's okay now

by Skitter160 (Shinigamibutter)



Category: He's Dedicated to Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Skitter160
Summary: It's been a year now and Ida decides it's time to move on. Mimi on the other hand finds herself trapped in the relationship she unknowingly built for herself.Based on the manhwa He's Dedicated to Roses by Hwang Mi Ri





	It's okay now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing weird stuff again. (I have a lot of weaknesses)
> 
> First and foremost I never thought I'd used the tag under age drinking, because I'm wildly against it. However the manhwa itself depicts it. So who am I to go against the creator? 
> 
> Secondly if anyone knows any manhwa based around female Jjang toss your recommendations my way. I've read everything by this artist I can get my hands on but sadly most of them aren't complete where I read.
> 
> And third I honestly never thought I'd write this down. But I've grown brave in my old age. I almost never write f/m either.

"Don't you think it's hard to believe..." Ida started settling herself a little more cozily onto the sofa of her new place. She'd only recently gotten a job and moved away from her parents because she couldn't stand to be around the sight of that company anymore. They'd done wonderful things for her family and she was truly grateful but she couldn't look at it and not think of 'him'. It was too painful. 

"It is." Junah didn't need to let her finish to know exactly where she was going with that statement. It was the very reason they were even together at the moment. Well that and celebrating Ida's eighteenth birthday in style, delinquent style but still in style. He raised the beer he'd bought for them and toasted. "To Gang Naru." He took a drag of his cigarette before a long swig.

Ida's eyes glazed over for a moment as she clinked her can against his before downing it in one go pulling at another. It wasn't the first time she'd had beer. No the first time had been a few months after Naru's condition worsened and he was taken away from Korea never to return. Though at the time she'd only been told he was dead. It wasn't until later she learned the truth and it was too late. Sinah hadn't kept it from her, but he had found out much too late in the same way she did. A small hand written letter that was more scribbles than words from the apologetic doctor.

She'd heard things though that Naru was doing well, and he didn't remember his life in Korea at all. Instead he was engaged to some rich girl he'd fallen for in the States. But they didn't talk about that and they treated it as if he had died. In the end she knew he might as well have when it came to her.

"To Gang Naru." Sinah echoed pulling Ida closer as he saw the depression in her eyes at the name. It was hard watching her like this because of a guy that no longer remembered her. He'd done everything he could to stay by her side and support her after the mess with Mimi, Gang Naru, on top of himself somehow inexplicably falling in love with her. After a long pause and another beer for each of them he spoke again. "To Ida." He cheered and they all clinked cans once more. "To her success." He cheered one more time looking around the small place.

It was hard to believe but Ida was making enough money to afford a small apartment while still attending high school. It was a lot of work helping her keep her grades up for the permissions she needed. But he was proud of her, she'd taken the hard circumstances that being Mimi's maid had been for her and turned them into drive towards her own success. It was hard for Sinah not to be impressed by her and also wish that his cousin Mimi would eventually follow the same path instead of the one she was taking. Which involved blaming everyone else and running away from her own mistakes.

Ida smiled at the boys she'd invited over they'd been friends for so long. Much longer than their age gap would tell in the blonde's case. And now it had been another year, a complete year since the anniversary of the death ceremony they had held for Gang Naru without knowing any better. It had been a few days after her seventeenth birthday. She glanced down at herself and the beer in her hand. Since then she'd changed a lot. She was now almost to Sinah's nose for height, while she had filled out nicely enough that Junah wouldn't stop being vocal about it, and her face had grown prettier. Now instead of fighting boys to relieve stress she was fighting them to leave her alone. 

Well only when Sinah or Junah weren't around which for boys that went to different schools than her own were surprisingly hard times to come by. And lately they were becoming very hard for her to ignore. She still had Naru in her heart, or so she kept telling the brunette whenever he would lean too close and she thought he was going to kiss her. She did, Naru would always be in her heart just not like he used to be. He was a memory now and Sinah was staring her right in the face. The problem was that so was Junah. 

While the older had never confessed to her once he found out she was a girl, instead pushing her towards Sinah. But he didn't do that now. Junah no longer tried to leave them with free time just for themselves and instead showed up just as readily to her place to drink, game, and kick ass whenever Sinah came around. Which was frequently now that she lived alone. She knew though it was because things ended badly with Juhi, who could never quite move on from Sinah. So eventually Juhi moved away not long after Naru's half death. Away from Sinah and away from Junah who reminded her too much of her long time love. 

It had been sad. She told herself she should still feel sad for Junah even as he crowded himself onto the couch grumbling about where he had been sitting on the floor. His knee was against hers and the brunette's side was pressed against her on the other side. Both of their arms were wrapped around her the elder's above her shoulders and the younger's her waist. She downed another beer quickly and told herself that it was definitely the alcohol that had her flushed even though she knew she'd need much more than this to feel anything.

"Are you alright Ida?" Sinah side eyed her and then looked up at the blonde who was also eying her warily. Lately Ida had been getting red a lot and they were worried she was becoming ill. "Maybe you should stop drinking." He went to take the beer in her hand only for her pull away and chug it all in one go again. All he could do was blink at her from behind his glasses. There was a look in her eyes that was normally not present when she looked at either of them, drinking or otherwise. Yet he knew the look well, it was the look she wore when she was hunting. He tried to stop her from grabbing another beer but when Ida wanted something she took it. 

"Maybe Sinah is right for once." Junah began hesitantly not reaching for the beer but moving a little closer to keep Ida trapped. It wasn't often that she drank much, but it wasn't that she couldn't. He'd spent far and away too much money on booze for the three of them because of her alone. But there was very little he wasn't willing to do for Ida, not that he'd ever tell either of the two present that. He wanted them to be happy together, even if it meant he might suffer on the sidelines. Juhi hadn't been the only one who realized they had someone else in their heart when she left. 

"I'm fine." Ida smiled at them both before she stood up, her short skirt riding up a little and while normally she would have pushed it down immediately and questioned why she wore it, today wasn't normal. In her inebriated state she realized something that had been eluding her the whole year. Maybe even longer and she'd only needed Naru to see it. She didn't need anyone else outside of this room. 

When she turned around, now standing in front the can littered low table she used for everything, she smiled. She had made up her mind on a decision she hadn't realized she was wanting to make. Both boys were staring at her through the light smoke that hung around them from Junah's smoking, their eyes doing their best to not drift to where her skirt was lifted. It wasn't their first time seeing that much of her legs of course but something in the air felt different, freer as she stood there just that little bit more exposed.

"Ida..." Sinah's voice sounded different, something in it deeper and less secure than before even as he blinked rapidly the alcohol in his system taking affect. He could only stare though as she shook her head, long hair rustling against her bare shoulders. It was the only noise in the place, aside from the barely audible burning of an neglected cigarette in Junah's hand.

Ida only smiled at him and shook her head, it made her dizzy but she managed to stay on her feet well enough that neither moved to catch her. That was all she needed to steel herself. "I want to forget him." She knew her voice sounded husky and deep as she ran a hand down her front suggestively, resting on the hem of her shirt. She could feel their eyes on her now, they shifted and she knew they were seeing the curves of her body. She wanted them to see all of them. The moment she locked eyes with them seemed like it lasted forever even as she spoke. The words clogging in the air needing a moment for real comprehension. "I want you to help me forget." What didn't stop was her hands pulling upwards, her arms lifting, and the tossing away of her flimsy shirt. 

It took Sinah and Junah longer to breath than they wanted to admit. Ida had filled out very well. Well enough to make many women jealous at what Junah knew from one glance was a d cup, not to mention her well built body from fighting off and on. No one moved at the reveal. It was only a few seconds but it felt like hours had passed when they finally understood exactly what Ida meant. Their eyes meeting in a glance before they turned back to their best friend, the girl they were both madly in love with.

Ida knew the moment they understood, the air suddenly feeling warmer against her exposed skin and the smoke drifting around her like a caress as Junah put his cigarette out. Neither had looked away from her after that both boys shifting on the couch, hiding. She only smirked at them. She wasn't fooling around. "I want you to help me." She said this time reaching around her back unclasping her bra pulling it away slowly. The eyes that were watching her were getting bigger but neither moved, she wasn't even sure if they were breathing. She chose not to move again instead watching them, her own excitement growing as she stood before them her breasts exposed and her intentions clear. 

In the end she wasn't sure who moved first the blonde or the brunette but she felt their hands on her either way. Hot against her skin and lips smooth in their motions against own. It didn't matter in the long run who was who as they worked off her skirt, fingers drawing patterns with caresses. Her own fingers got to work unbuttoning buttons, unzipping pants and leaving them as equally exposed. It was the gentle touches, traveling down her spine, the prodding of 'move this way' as they made their way to the bedroom that told her she made the right decision.

It was as Junah, blonde hairs tickling her shoulder, kissed his way up her neck that she realized that all along these had been the only men that ever stood by her. As brunette hairs tickled her inner thighs, gentle hands nudging them open, lips working their way to places she'd never admit to dreaming of lips going she found her voice. "Junah, Sinah." Both paused, deft fingers squeezing against her nipple and lips grazing against her skin tension floating just beneath the surface. 

They were waiting for what she would say, if she would tell them to stop. She thought about it for a moment the consequences of their actions, where this might take them. She hesitated if only for a second before she buried her fingers in brunette hair. This was worth the risks. "Make me yours." 

It didn't take long for them to move again. And she lost herself to the feeling of being with them. The small touches against her thighs, the way their fingers pressed into her skin, tongues tasting the flavors of her body, while her own worked their way where they could reach. Their lips firmly planted against hers, smooth motions drawing her deeper, drawing them deeper as they sunk into her. A push and pull motion that left all of them screaming, panting, moaning, and releasing long into the night. 

When she woke up Ida wasn't sure she'd ever felt as at peace as she felt right that moment. There were definitely two pairs of arms wrapped around her and a lot of discussions that were going to follow, a lot of which were going to be when was this going to happen again. Or she sincerely hoped they were because the stormy look on Sinah's face and the bewildered one on Junah's didn't bode well for those types of conversations. "Good morning." She ventured with a smile at her men. Instead of smiling they scowled and wrapped their arms around her with a grumble.

"Coffee." Was the only intelligible word they said for the next few minutes and Ida wormed her way out of their hold long enough to throw one of their shirts on to make her way to the kitchen. She felt sore in places she'd never felt sore before as she reached for things from her cabinets. It wasn't anything different from the stiffness after a good fight.

When Junah ambled into the kitchen, kissing her shoulder he mumbled 'sorry good morning'. Reaching over her he snagged the mugs for her and she thought maybe this stiffness better than after fight stiffness. She knew it to be true when Sinah followed and started digging through her fridge to make breakfast. He was only wearing his boxers and she allowed herself to admire the view before turning around pretending she hadn't.

The discussion she thought they would have didn't happen either as instead they both kissed her good bye and told her they would see her at their normal time. It was only after she closed the door she felt brave enough to message both of them asking what exactly this all meant. She could only slump against the door when they both replied that they didn't know yet telling her that she needed to let them know what she wanted now. 

Sinah had only gone three feet towards his car when Junah was yelling across the lot waving his phone and pointing at it. He already knew what Ida would say, and without her ever knowing he'd already conceded that Junah was just a part of them now. A goofy, dorky, needed to stop hugging him in the middle of the parking lot of their new girlfriend's apartment attachment. Or he supposed he had gotten a new girlfriend and a boyfriend of sorts. He shrugged the thought off and Junah with a wave before he made his way home happier than he had been in a long, long time. It wasn't what he'd always pictured but somehow it seemed just right. 

x~x~x The next day x~x~x

The good mood wasn't destined to last for long. When Sinah stepped into the place he was starting to think of less and less as home after school he saw one of the last people he'd ever want to see again. Shin Hakyoon, the man who had threatened to gang rape Ida, burned Mimi, and caused a lot of the drama with Gang Naru to begin with. In ways he couldn't hate everything that had come from Hakyoon's actions but that didn't mean he had to like him either. He didn't ask why the male was there, he wanted to but he already knew the answer. What he didn't know was why he had been let in the house and why he was sitting all prim and proper as if he was less of a delinquent than he was.

All his mother would tell him was that Mimi's mother had approved the visit and Mimi was currently upstairs trying to hide. He didn't need to ask to know that it was actually his own mother who had likely allowed the visit, if not forced it. Mimi was a burden. Even after having the burn removed she refused to leave the house, sometimes wouldn't eat, and was always on the look out for Hakyoon. Why his mother thought that them meeting would bring any good to Mimi he wasn't sure. 

What he did know was that in his digging into Hakyoon was that his family was quite well off. And instead of spending the entire year in juvi like he had been sentenced he was instead a few months in moved to a reform treatment center. From which he'd written some very heartfelt, on paper, letters apologizing to Mimi and promising to treat her better. And asking her to wait for him. Even though Mimi never replied, that he knew of, they arrived every week for a whole year. And now the one who had sent them was sitting on his couch looking as harmless as a crouched lion. 

"Mimi doesn't want to..." He could hear Mimi's whine as she came down the stairs and he saw Hakyoon perk up, suddenly the lion was gone replaced by an over eager puppy. It was an odd transformation but he'd have to suffer it as for his troubles he'd been assigned to keep an eye on them. He realized then that his mother would probably try to get Mimi married off to this psychopath. To get her out of their hair for good after what her father had done and her own nasty personality. He might have felt sorry for her if he didn't think that Mimi and Hakyoon were two peas in a pod.

When Mimi did finally make her appearance she only glared daggers at Hakyoon the whole time she sat across from him. But she had been dolled up to look nice and Sinah knew better than to think that Mimi hadn't approved of his background. It was what actually mattered to her anyway. And with her own family ruined he would be a huge step up compared to where she was now. So he wasn't surprised when she agreed to the date he proposed. He was less surprised when she asked him to escort her. 

He agreed simply because he was already planning on going there with Ida and Junah. Though once he texted them what was going on they wanted to back out just as much as he did. Yet the date stood as he knew that there was no way his mother would allow anything else. And if his own torrid new affair came to light soon Mimi was going to have a field day against him because of this. Because while his mother didn't approve of Ida all that much, now that she knew his intentions clearer, she was definitely not going to approve of him dating a guy along with her. And so the date was set.

x~x~x A week later x~x~x

On the date much to Sinah's dismay and his own date's Hakyoon was well behaved, polite, and proper. All the things they had never associated with him before while Mimi, true to Mimi form was a bitch in all the ways she could get away with.

Ida who had formed a sort of timid understanding with Mimi through the year, and many visits to Sinah's house before she got her apartment, was impressed though with Hakyoon. Mimi didn't pull a single punch as she he made scathing remark after scathing remark. Hakyoon didn't say a single word. Though underneath the surface a tension was boiling and Ida could feel it. Something was simmering, waiting for the right moment to pounce. And she wasn't sure that Mimi didn't deserve it. 

"That was horrible." Was the first thing Ida found herself saying as soon as Sinah had dropped off Mimi and brought them back to her apartment. The brunette and blonde had told her on several occasions before they started dating that her place felt more like home than their houses ever had.

"Mimi hasn't changed much at all." Junah agreed wrapping his arms around Ida's slim waist kissing where her shoulder was exposed. She didn't shrug him off like she had the night before instead leaning back into his embrace as his hands climbed higher on her stomach, Sinah was side eying him so he stopped. "How are you feeling seeing her that long?" He changed tactics and the brunette beside him stopped bristling. It was the question they were really concerned about after everything that Mimi had done to their girlfriend. 

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Ida admitted with a light kiss to the blonde's chin, scrunching her nose up at the gruff hairs that met her lips. "You need to shave." She kissed him again and Sinah leaned into her front kissing along her neck. She hadn't been planning for them to end up in the bedroom tonight since she had an early shift before class but if that's where things led she wasn't going to object. Didn't want to with the way her heart was beating wildly at just the proximity of her men at the dinner table. 

Sometimes she felt so happy knowing how they saw her, knowing that they both loved her in the way that she loved them that her heart might burst. It was different than the desperate love she'd felt for Naru, it was a steady contentment at their company paired with an intense desire for more of it. A small beat of her heart skipping with the way they looked at her. Or the heat that gathered all over her body when they admired it. It was a lasting love she enjoyed. 

She could only pout when Sinah pulled away and took her with him towards the couch tossing in a movie. Cuddling up to each other on the couch talking about Mimi. It took her two hours to realize he did that for her. So she could address the issues she was having. It took another hour to realize that meant they were being pulled into another date with them. 

x~x~x A month later x~x~x

"Does anyone else think these dates are going too well?" Junah's voice was low as they walked into what was quickly becoming a shared apartment, despite it's tiny size. He was in the middle of kicking his shoes off when he tugged on his girlfriend's long hair, Ida smacked his arm playfully and their boyfriend smirked at them. 

"Mimi doesn't think they are going well enough." Sinah sighed pushing his glasses up his face as he watched Ida run off to the kitchen for a late night snack. This had been the sixth or seventh date they had to chaperone. Though it was nice because it lined up with their own date nights and none of them ended up paying for it. Instead it was Sinah's mother.

"I'm pretty sure Mimi would find chocolate distasteful if you told her it was from the jungle." Ida rolled her eyes plopping down on the couch gracelessly as she smiled up at her boyfriends. They had been staying over every night since two weeks ago. "She's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. She's warming up..." Ida shrugged her shoulders at this point she didn't really care what happened to Mimi, and she'd been at that point for awhile. It only mattered because it mattered to Sinah. 

"You're right babe." Junah kissed both of their foreheads and headed towards the bathroom. "Don't be too loud okay? I have a tutoring session early in the morning." 

"It's not that Jung Sin or whatever their name is again is it?" Ida's voice followed him on his way and he wanted to shake his head instead of answering it was easier to lie that way. But he knew that's why she had asked now instead of before. He instead didn't answer knowing it was answer enough.

"If it is charge him double if does anything weird again. Do you know how many hours it took me to get rid of that itching powder?" Her voice was fading as he shut the door with a sigh. Ida was still young but she was very good at taking care of things, including the snotty brats he sometimes took on for tutoring for extra money. He hollered out to her that he would but he didn't care if she heard. He could hear the TV playing softly as he soaked and he felt something warm growing inside his chest as he listened to the soft familiar voices that were floating in after an ad. 

He never thought he could be happy like this. Sharing the woman he was in love with, having her love someone else just as much as she loved him, and in his own way loving the other party too. It wasn't the same love he had no desire to go anywhere near Sinah without Ida and it was also vice versa. But the moment Ida was involved it was hard to keep him away. Though he conceded to little things like forehead kisses, they just seemed normal now. A part of a routine he'd felt born to be part of. Though with Sinah his affections were a little tame he knew the other could feel the bond between them. 

And when Ida wasn't around things were like they had been. Cheering each other on, though not about women. They'd pummel each other to death before either of them cheated or even thought of it. No they cheered each other on in getting through school, work, whatever was bothering them. The same way they did for Ida. They were there for each other. 

He glanced at the bathroom, several different types of shampoos, conditioners, face cleansers, and too many dirty clothes littered the floor through the open door. The laundry hadn't been done in a few days and with three people it was piling up. He smiled to himself this was where he belonged. 

x~x~x A month and a half later x~x~x

"How long are we going to supervise their dates?" Ida found herself complaining as she kicked a shoe that wasn't hers, that didn't even belong in her apartment, out of her way so she could take her own shoes off. Beside her Junah shrugged and ran a hand over her upper arm making the skin there tingle in ways that it was definitely not time for. They'd already spent over three hours in bed earlier that day and only an hour and some of it had been sleeping.

"Until Mimi says she's comfortable and I believe her. I don't know...something about Hakyoon just doesn't seem right. Weren't you just saying a few weeks ago that things were too perfect Junie?" Sinah found the nickname slipped off his tongue too easily outside the bedroom and found the flush on his face drawing Ida's attention. She only smiled at him kissing his cheek before bouncing off to the bedroom to quickly change the sheets. He had just brought new ones over after stopping by his mother's when he realized there were holes in all the others.

"I mean yeah. But if she's that uncomfortable why does she keep agreeing to the dates?" The blonde nudged a pair of shoes over to take off his own. There wasn't a lot he could say about it. Ida and him were on the same page when it came to Mimi the only reason he cared was because the brunette did. Not that he wanted anything bad to happen to her or anything but keeping her company was starting to try his patience as well. While Hakyoon had used the past to seemingly move on and become a better person, even tempered and less prone to violence, Mimi had not. While her vile personality hadn't been turned on them in months it was ever present when Hakyoon was around. Though if he wasn't mistaken the psycho seemed to enjoy it.

"Isn't it because her mother and Sinah's are pushing her?" Ida's comment was made as she made her way to the bedroom pushing aside piles of books that weren't hers and grabbing piles of folded laundry that also were not hers. From behind a pile she looked out at her boyfriends and wondered when they had brought all of these things over. "I mean it's not like she's been willing to meet anyone else since then." She could easily recall the temper tantrums thrown at even the suggestion that Mimi meet someone and the disastrous results of said meetings.

"It's not that she won't meet anyone, she says that since she's always worried about Hakyoon finding her wouldn't it make more sense to keep an eye on him." Sinah sighed taking the pile of clothes from his girlfriend and ushering her back to the bedroom to change, they'd gone somewhere extremely fancy and she'd been complaining about her dress all night. "If you want I'll give her a deadline to decide. I'm certain my mother has already begun the marriage talks anyway." He noticed when both of them nodded and he sighed to himself. It was hard saying that he cared what happened to Mimi most days either. But then he'd remember when she was younger and cute, before she was a brat. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine soon. After all Hakyoon seems to have changed a lot. It's not like I can't blame her for being wary but almost two months and the guy hasn't even raised his voice. And some of what Mimi has said most definitely deserved at least that much." Junah picked up some things around the tiny living space as he spoke, the remains of lunch dishes and a few notebooks from his earlier tutoring session. 

"With the way Mimi was and how she is to me now I'm sure that if we can get over it they can get over it." Ida added returning in skimpy pajamas to continue pushing the brunette towards the bedroom with the clothes. She wasn't sure where he would be able to put them. There were already several piles everywhere and a few racks full. "Now let's not talk about her anymore and instead you help me finish this homework before tomorrow." 

x~x~x Two months later x~x~x

"I think he knew we were following them." Sinah sighed as he squeezed past the pile of bags beside the door and into the apartment. He looked around at all the clutter from the three of them staying in the very tiny one bedroom apartment. There was very little room to walk with all of their things piled around. The place was barely big enough to house one let alone three. 

"Even if he did he didn't act any different." Junah shook his head before resting it against the brunette's shoulder. Ida was leaning on them to get her shoes off and it took them standing in this position to even fit in the overstuffed entry way. "Though it did seem like Mimi was nicer without us there. Maybe he's wearing her down." 

"She told me that he'd already gotten her mother's approval for their marriage." Ida supplied looking out at what had once been her own tiny living space now filled with the belongings of her boyfriends. She couldn't help but wonder what it would mean to stay with them in the future. They couldn't get married, not really. And even Mimi was going to get married though it did seem Mimi wasn't in love with the guy she was marrying. She was at least happily able to do so. She pushed that thought aside though and settled into the quiet night routine of studying they had set up. She and Sinah were still in high school for at least a little while longer. And with trying to get into the same university as Junah it wasn't going to be easy. 

"Maybe we should get a bigger place." He hadn't meant to say it looking at his older boyfriend and his girlfriend squeezed into the space between the couch and table. Sinah couldn't remember the last time he'd even stayed a night at his parents house. Though his mother was constantly nagging him to come 'home' he knew that in this space with them he was home.

After that slip of the tongue the mood changed and Ida was certain it was for the better. Somehow without her notice it seemed her boyfriends had moved in with her for good. And she wasn't going to say no to them chipping in on a new place that allowed them to sleep without worrying about knocking over a pile of clothes onto themselves, or having to squeeze through the door. 

x~x~x Three and a half months later x~x~x

They'd finished moving everything into their new place. It was two bedrooms, one of which they'd already decided to make a study room, and much much bigger than the place Ida had been using. And much to Ida's surprise she was engaged legally to Sinah whose parents had paid their first year's rent for them. Junah had moved in under the guise of live in tutor. Ida had thought nothing could go wrong. 

She had been wrong. Mimi had recently calmed down and found a different approach to life after Hakyoon had taken her on a few private dates. It seemed things were going well. Until Sinah came home with the news that Hakyoon had forcibly taken Mimi to a love hotel and had his way with her right after Mimi had finally agreed to the arranged marriage. His cousin had then refused to see anyone like she had before. And worse Hakyoon's family refused to call off the wedding, which they were paying for. And the only person Mimi wanted to see was Ida.

She couldn't help feeling conflicted being asked to console the girl who had called for her own gang rape. Though she'd been saved it was still traumatic. Not to mention her whole relationship with Mimi was rocky and only still existed because of Sinah. And would continue to once she married into the family after graduation. 

To her surprise Mimi apologized to her when she arrived and they talked. Ida found that Mimi had matured and while Hakyoon was definitely still a monster Mimi found herself admitting that she had been too. And Ida listened to her as she explained that maybe she needed that mirror to keep herself in check and that Hakyoon needed it too. 

When Ida returned home that night she had her men hold her until she fell asleep thinking about how warped Mimi truly was. 

x~x~x Four months later x~x~x

"I still can't believe she went through with it." Ida said idly playing with Junah's hair as he lay stretched out on the couch, his head resting in her lap. Her other hand was locked with Sinah's as he rested his head peacefully on her shoulder. They had only been home for maybe an hour but they were already changed out of their formal wear and gathered around the tv in their pajamas with no plans of moving anytime soon. 

The heaviness of that statement seemed to stretch filling the space, the only noise the tv's chatter. "I think she thought she deserved it." Sinah finally said after a moment too long. "She felt bad for what she did to you, what she did to others. She trapped you and this time she trapped herself." 

No one said anything else only nodded and turned to a more interesting program. All the moment's that led up to this one flitting through their minds. There was nothing else to say. They'd found their own happiness in each other and like everyone else Mimi was responsible for keeping her own happiness however she chose to find it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts appreciated. I posted this knowing that no one was really going to read it. But like I said above brave in my old age.


End file.
